Obi-Wan Kenobi – Leben und Legende
Obi-Wan Kenobi – Leben und Legende ist ein Roman, der das Leben von Obi-Wan Kenobi zum Thema hat. Das Buch wurde von Ryder Windham geschrieben und am 1. April 2009 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Er war einer der edelsten Jedi aller Zeiten und musste ausgerechnet bei seinem eigenen Padawan die bitterste Niederlage seiner Laufbahn erdulden. Unfähig, Anakin Skywalker von seinem Weg zur Dunklen Seite der Macht abzubringen, musste er miterleben, wie sein talentierter Schüler zu Darth Vader wurde und damit zur Geißel einer ganzen Galaxie. Dies ist die legendäre Geschichte Obi-Wan Kenobis. Von seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem begabten Sklavenjungen Anakin Skywalker bis zum schicksalshaften letzten Gefecht gegen Darth Vader - und darüber hinaus ... Handlung Luke Skywalker befindet sich zusammen mit R2-D2 in der seit über drei Jahren verlassenen Hütte von Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine. Er hat auf Bespin sein Lichtschwert verloren und versucht nun bei Ben Informationen zum Bau eines Lichtschwertes zu finden. Er entdeckt einen Keller und darin eine Truhe, die sich mit seinem Fingerabdruck öffnen lässt. Darin findet er Bens an Luke adressiertes Tagebuch. Luke beginnt zu lesen und wird fündig. Ben hat ihm geschichtliche Informationen hinterlassen, zudem auch den Bauplan für ein Lichtschwert. Neben dieser Rahmenhandlung beginnt nun die eigentliche Geschichte, die von Kenobis Leben berichtet. Sie beginnt auf Ilum, wo Kenobi unter Qui-Gon Jinns Anleitung sein Lichtschwert konstruiert. Nachdem dies beendet ist, erhalten die Jedi eine neue Mission, sie sollen sich nach Ord Sigatt begeben. Dort schleichen sie sich ein, um das Verschwinden eines Schiffes zu untersuchen. Obi-Wan trifft dabei auf Dexter Jettster, der ihm einen hilfreichen Tipp gibt, mit dem Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon die Probleme auf Ord Sigatt lösen können. Jahre später befindet sich Obi-Wan im Raumschiff der Königin von Naboo auf Tatooine und wartet auf die Rückkehr seines Meisters. Dieser liefert sich ein Duell mit einer dunklen Gestalt und kehrt schließlich mit Anakin Skywalker auf das Raumschiff zurück. Hier trifft Obi-Wan Anakin, den Jinn für den Auserwählten hält, zum ersten Mal. Auf Coruscant wird der Junge dem Jedi-Rat vorgestellt, der eine Ausbildung jedoch ablehnt. Kenobi und Jinn kehren mit Padmé Amidala nach Naboo zurück. Dort gehen sie gegen die Handelsföderation vor. Obi-Wan verliert seinen Meister im Kampf mit Darth Maul, schafft es schließlich aber, den Sith zu töten. Dem sterbenden Qui-Gon verspricht er, Anakin auszubilden, was er schließlich auch Yoda mitteilt und von ihm die Erlaubnis erhält. Außerdem wird er in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben. So nimmt Obi-Wan Anakins Ausbildung auf sich. In den ersten Wochen im Jedi-Tempel macht der Junge Bekanntschaft mit dem Tusken-Räuber und Jedi A'Sharad Hett und spricht mit diesem über ihre Heimat Tatooine. Anschließend kehrt Anakin zu seinem Meister zurück und die beiden klären einige Grundlagen, wie sie miteinander umgehen wollen. Zehn Jahre später, Anakin und Obi-Wan waren gerade von einer Mission auf Ansion zurückgekehrt, bekommen sie einen neuen Auftrag. Sie sollen sich mit einer Senatorin treffen, die nur knapp einen Mordanschlag überlebt hat. Dabei handelt es sich um Amidala, die Senatorin Naboos und frühere Königin. Obi-Wan ist Anakins Schwärmerei für Padmé nicht entgangen und so amüsiert er sich beim Anblick seines nervösen Padawans. Anakin widerspricht seinem Meister, als es um die Aufgabe der Jedi geht. Anakin ist dafür, den Attentäter zu suchen, während Kenobi Amidala nur passiv bewachen möchte. In einer Nacht wird ein weiterer Anschlag verübt, den Anakin jedoch abwehren kann. Sie verfolgen die Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell und stellen sie im Outlander-Nachtclub. Sie erfahren jedoch nicht viel mehr, da Wesell von einem weiteren Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Giftpfeil getötet wird. Während Anakin nun zusammen mit Amidala nach Naboo geschickt wird, sucht Obi-Wan seinen alten Freund Dexter auf und erkundigt sich nach der Herkunft des Pfeils. Dies führt ihn schließlich nach Kamino, wo er die Klonarmee entdeckt. Bald darauf beginnen die Klonkriege. Bei einer Mission der Klonkriege auf Farquar III befindet Obi-Wan sich zusammen mit Klonkommandant Cody in der Schlacht. Sie stehen unter Feuer und Kenobi erwartet die Unterstützung durch Anakin und T'Teknulp. Ihr Ziel eine Droiden-Fabrik zu sprengen läuft Gefahr zu scheitern, da immer mehr Klone fallen. Schließlich erscheint jedoch Anakin und wendet das Blatt zu Gunsten der Republik. Sie erfahren aber, dass T'Teknulp die Landung nicht überlebt hat. Kenobi fordert die Gruppe auf sich wieder ihrer Mission zu widmen. Am Ende der Klonkriege sieht sich Obi-Wan im Kampf gegen seinen ehemaligen Padawan, der sich nun Darth Vader nennt. Er kann ihn besiegen, tötet ihn jedoch nicht und kehrt mit Padmé zu Yoda und Bail Organa zurück. Dort wird über die Zukunft von Padmés Kindern entschieden, da ihre Mutter bei der Geburt stirbt. Obi-Wan kann nichts dagegen unternehmen und zweifelt an ihrer letzten Aussage, dass noch Gutes in Anakin wäre. Nachdem Obi-Wan von Yoda einige Instruktionen zur Kontaktaufnahme mit Qui-Gon Jinn bekommen hat, begibt er sich zusammen mit Luke nach Tatooine und übergibt den Jungen an Owen und Beru Lars. Er wacht weiterhin über Luke und sucht sich eine Unterkunft. In seiner Zeit auf Tatooine erfährt er, dass Vader noch am Leben ist und Jagd auf Jedi macht. Außerdem beginnt er Aufzeichnungen für Luke in ein Tagebuch zu schreiben und nennt sich zur Tarnung fortan Ben. Owen ist hingegen nicht erfreut über Kenobis Anwesenheit und verbietet ihm, sich der Feuchtfarm zu nähern. Nach zwei Jahren auf Tatooine entdeckt er das Tusken-Lager, welches Anakin einst auslöschte und bekommt einen Eindruck von dem, was dort geschehen ist. Außerdem bewahrt er Owens Farm vor einem Übergriff durch A'Sharad Hett und dessen Tuskenbande. Obi-Wan besiegt den Jedi, der sich an den Menschen für die Behandlung der Tusken rächen will und vertreibt ihn von Tatooine. Als Luke 13 Jahre alt ist, rettet Ben ihn auf einer gefährlichen Situation mit einem Krayt-Drachen. Luke und sein Freund Windy Starkiller haben sich im Ja-Mero-Rücken verlaufen und verstecken sich vor dem Drachen. Kenobi kann sie retten und stellt sich Luke zum ersten Mal vor. Anschließend bringt er sie nach Hause, erntet von Owen aber keinen Dank und wird erneut zum Gehen aufgefordert. Weitere sechs Jahre später schreitet Kenobi erneut zur Rettung Lukes ein. In der Jundland-Wüste rettet er ihn vor den Tusken und nimmt ihn anschließend mit in seine Hütte. Dort erzählt er Luke von dessen Vater und den Klonkriegen. Zudem gibt er Luke Anakins Lichtschwert. Durch eine Nachricht von Leia Organa erfährt er, dass er sich nach Alderaan begeben soll. Dazu nimmt er Luke mit, der nach der Ermordung von Owen und Beru nichts mehr hat, das ihn auf Tatooine hält. Bevor Ben seine Hütte verlässt versieht er noch das Schloss der Truhe in seinem Keller mit Lukes Fingerabdruck, damit dieser einmal die Auszeichnungen erhalten würde. Kenobi glaubt nicht, dass er selbst nach Tatooine zurückkehren wird. In Mos Eisley heuern sie den Piloten Han Solo an, sie nach Alderaan zu fliegen. Dort kommen sie jedoch nie an, da das Imperium den Planeten vernichtet hat. Stattdessen werden sie auf den Todesstern gezogen, wo sich Kenobi von den anderen trennt, um den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren. Dies gelingt ihm, doch auf dem Rückweg begegnet er Vader. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Kenobi sich schließlich besiegen lässt um Luke die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Als er erkennt, dass Luke und Han auch Leia befreit haben, weiß er, dass er das Richtige tut. Obi-Wan Kenobi wird eins mit der Macht und begleitet Luke auf seinem weiteren Weg. Er hilft ihm in einigen schwierigen Situationen und erscheint ein paar mal in Form eines Machtgeistes. So beobachtet er ebenfalls, wie Vader seinem Sohn hilft und den Imperator tötet. Dabei stirbt Vader selbst, doch Kenobi empfängt seinen bekehrten Freund in der Macht und entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Er zeigt Anakin, wie er seinen Geist in der Macht bewahren kann und glaubt nun auch endlich, dass Anakin der Auserwählte ist. Jahre später verabschiedet Kenobi sich auf Coruscant von Luke, da es ihm von nun an nicht mehr möglich sein würde, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Dramatis personae en:The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi es:The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi pt:The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi ru:Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби Kategorie:Eigenständige Romane Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen